Los pétalos que cayeron en la sangre ardiente
by Gabriellais
Summary: Después de la guerra, Sakura, Tenten y Kakashi son los encargados de buscar el cadaver de Neji Hyuga. Pero en el camino deberán enfrentarse a sus peores miedos; Sakura tendrá que elegir entre su dignidad o Sasuke Uchiha, mientras Tenten deberá lidiar con el recuerdo de Neji, a quien siempre amó, o Kakashi, alguien que nunca pensó se robaría muchas de sus noches.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y su mundo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

- Dialogos -

_Pensamientos/Flashback_

Hasta hace algunos minutos, en mi vida faltaba algo.

Las ruidosas palabras de Naruto a mi alrededor son como molestos pájaros revoloteando a mis alrededores, sin llegar realmente a molestar.

Caminé junto a Naruto y Kakashi por la aldea, creo que estaban conversando, o al menos Naruto lo hacía. Por qué Kakashi solo lo miraba a él y luego a mí, y viceversa, y yo... Yo no podía sacar de mi mente lo que acaba de ocurrir hace algunos minutos.

Pasamos cerca de un conjunto residencial que aún estaba en construcción, entonces vi en el tejado de una de las casas una figura conocida… Era Tenten. Ella estaba con la mirada en el cielo, en un momento volteó y me miró fijamente, en sus ojos había mucho resentimiento hacia mi… Me tensé y sé que Kakashi-sensei lo noto también.

Tenten desapareció de mi vista… Necesito aclarar pronto las cosas con ella.

Traté de no pensar mucho en el tema de Tenten, luego tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. No paso mucho rato antes de olvidarla casi completamente, volviendo a mis ilusiones de siempre con el Uchiha. O sea, no sé realmente que pasó, pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, provoco que mi corazón se acelerara. Y es que todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke Uchiha hace que mis latidos salgan de su ritmo normal. Siempre ha sido así, y por lo visto siempre será así.

_- Sasuke... ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que quiero irme contigo?_

_Por un momento temí que me dijese lo que dijo la última vez..._

_Que yo era en un estorbo._

_- La próxima vez, Sakura-_

_Sentí que mis piernas dejaban de funcionarme por un momento, entonces el levanto su mano derecha, junto sus dedos índice y medio y los coloco en mi frente._

_ Y con una sonrisa en la cara dijo. -Gracias -_

_Luego se marchó._

Hasta hace unos minutos, a mi vida le faltaba algo.

Ahora, le hace falta mucho más...

Y creo saber por qué. Sé que tu también lo sabes, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Antes había una linea que usaba para separar las notas de autor al comienzo/final del fanfic, pero no las encuentro. Si alguien sabe, por favor, dígame donde FF la escondió.

Bueno, este es solo un prólogo, el fanfic ya tiene escritos 5 capítulos, el primero lo subiré el dia 2 de Enero 2015.

Tengo la tradición de subir un fanfic o un capitulo lo 31 de Diciembre, y el año pasado no lo cumplí :c

Por si hay alguna duda, el fanfic es SasuSaku y NejiTen. Cualquier otra duda, me dejan un review y estaré gustosa de responderla.

¡Nos Leemos!

EDIT 02 Enero 2015: Por error, subí la versión "beta" del prólogo, osea, incompleta. Los invito a leerlo nuevamente, y también leer el capítulo 1, que ya subí.


	2. I Reunión con Tsunade

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masasha Kishimoto.

**CAPÍTULO I.**

Caminaban por la Aldea Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Momentos antes acababan de despedir a Sasuke en la entrada de esta. Había pasado un par de semanas desde que culmino la Guerra, y en la aldea se percibía una extraña paz.

Los Shinobis estaban más ocupados que nunca, entre trabajadores y civiles que aún reconstruían la aldea del ataque de Pain y la posterior Guerra. A pesar de que todo había acabado, aun seguían los típicos delincuentes, que lamentablemente habían aumentado sus redadas gracias a la miseria e inseguridad que dejo la Guerra.

En pocas palabras, la aldea tenía mucho movimiento por esos días.

- Casi lo olvido - Comenzó a hablar Kakashi. - Naruto, Tsunade necesita que vayas a su oficina -

Naruto hizo una mueca de fastidio - ¡Bah! La abuela Tsunade nunca se cansa de joder. Bien ¡Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan! - Y con un gesto de mano, se despidió de ellos y se fue trotando hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Sakura y Kakashi aun caminaban por la aldea, en silencio; Sakura demasiado metida en sus pensamientos (O mejor dicho, con Sasuke demasiado metido en sus pensamientos) Y Kakashi sin mucho interés para tratar de entablar una conversación.

Al llegar a una esquina Sakura hizo un gesto de mano para despedirse de Kakashi, pero este la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Ah? ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi-sensei? - Preguntó Sakura.

-De hecho sí, Sakura - Respondió el algo serio. - Sin tantos rodeos, tienes un misión en dos días. Debes dirigirte a la Aldea de la Arena, y reunirte con el director de Salud de la misma, no sé exactamente que tienes que hacer, esos detalles te los dará Tsunade mañana a primera hora.

Sakura levanto una ceja, ¿Por qué Kakashi se notaba tan incómodo por una simple misión clase B? - ¿Y? ¿Algo más que quiera agregar?

- No irás sola... Tenten del equipo de Guy y yo te acompañaremos.-

- ¿Tenten y usted? - preguntó - ¿No es mucha formalidad solo para una misión tan simple?

- De hecho, no es por eso que te acompañamos... Después de que termines tus recados en la Arena, iremos a buscar los restos de Neji.

Antes de poder tocar la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, esta se abrió sola, dejando ver a Naruto.

- ¡Tenten-chan! - Gritó Naruto mientras la abrazaba dramáticamente. - ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Dilo por favor!

-¿Ehhhh? - Logro decir Tenten mientras trataba en vano de quitarse a el rubio de encima en vano.

De repente una fuerza sobrehumana logró despegar al rubio de la castaña, era Tsunade.

- ¡Pequeño renacuajo, te dije que te fueras de mi oficina, no que te quedases aquí molestando! - Grito con fuerza Tsunade mientras tiraba a Naruto en el piso.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Naruto - Es que yo no quiero ir solo a esa misión con el cejotas -

Tsunade, ignorándolo, invitó a Tenten a pasar a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y dejando a un depresivo Naruto afuera.

- ¿De qué misión hablaba Naruto, Tsunade-sama? - Preguntó algo curiosa Tenten por la anterior reacción de Naruto.

La Hokage hizo un gesto aburrido de manos mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, frente a la kunoichi - Nada del otro mundo. Solo tienen que escoltar a la hija huérfana de un señor feudal que murió en la Guerra... Y como no tenemos mucho presupuesto les toca compartir habitación en las posadas, cosas estúpidas.

Tenten se paró recta, al frente del escritorio, esperando que Tsunade hablara, pues era ella quien le había mandado a llamar.

- A lo que vinimos - Habló Tsunade - Tienes una misión en exactamente dos días.

La Kunoichi castaña afirmó con la cabeza, esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

- Alístate bien, puesto que durarás varios días fuera. Tú, junto a Kakashi y Sakura irán a la aldea de la arena, allá Sakura junto con un colega mío de la Arena harán unas pequeñas pruebas, nada importante realmente.

La sola mención del nombre de Sakura, hizo que el estómago de Tenten se apretara, pero se mantuvo firme...

Tsunade noto la reacción de Tenten, ella comprendía el porqué de ello... Sakura había tomado una decisión que cambió la vida de Tenten. Sin embargo ignoró sus pensamientos y siguió hablando. - Luego de que ella termine, se reunirán con Temari y otros shinobis y partirán a la verdadera razón por la cual te llamé.

Tenten se preocupó - ¿Qué? ¿Cuál razón? -

- Quiero que busquen el cadáver de Hyuga Neji... Sus restos... -

La castaña se paralizó, todos los músculos de sus piernas dejaron de funcionar por un momento ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo eso? ¿Cómo podía ella simplemente mandar a buscar un cuerpo entre miles? Entre miles de personas como el, que fueron grandes, que vivieron... Que amaron.

Tenten cerro los puños con rabia, no sabía que decir, ni porque estaba realmente enojada.

- Tenten - dijo Tsunade con seriedad, levantando la voz - Neji fue un gran héroe para esta aldea. La familia Hyuga merece el orgullo de poder tener sus restos en la aldea.

Entonces, Tenten se quebró.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que con voz temblorosa comenzó a hablar -¿¡Me está hablando enserio!? ¿¡Orgullo!? - Con los puño cerrados y con la vista baja, Tenten cada vez subía más la voz. - ¡Por el maldito orgullo es que Neji no está aquí en este momento!

Tsunade veía la escena, realmente no había mucho que pudiese hacer... Si Tenten se negaba a ir a la misión, ella lo comprendería. Sin embargo, realmente creyó que mandar a la morena a la misión sería lo mejor.

- ¡Respóndame! - Seguía hablando Tenten - ¡Mañana es el maldito funeral de Neji! ¿¡Para que quiere su cuerpo, si de igual manera mañana le rezaremos a un ataúd vacío!? - la voz de Tenten ya estaba a gritos - ¡Y por qué quiere que sea yo quien vaya a la misión?

Entonces, una fuerte voz masculina se escuchó en la habitación.

- Porque así él lo habría querido. -

Tente calló, aún con las lágrimas en las mejillas para ver al dueño de aquella voz, solo para encontrarse con aquello ojos perla que tanto la torturaban: Hiashi Hyuga. En algún momento de su ira entró al despacho de la Hokage, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Hiashi continuó. - Entiendo que odies el orgullo, pero el orgullo es la marca de maldición que llevamos todos los Hyuga, sean de la primera o la segunda rama. - Coloco calmadamente una palma en el hombro de Tenten y siguió. - Sin embargo, no hagas esa misión por nosotros... Hazlo por él, por respeto a él. Y porque aunque él nunca se enteró...

Tuvo que tragar un poco de saliva, luego miro a la castaña a los ojos para poder seguir hablando, sabía que la simple mención de ese tema era muy delicado para ella.

-Tú eres la madre de su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: El capítulo lo subiré el día 4 de Enero del 2015. O sea, subiré un capitulo cada dos días.

Espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. II Ataúd vacío

Disclaimer: Naruto y su universo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo II: Ataúd Vacío.

Konoha estaba de negro. Cientos de personas estaban reunidas frente a lo que era la lápida del fallecido genio, Neji Hyuga.

Tsunade acababa de dar un discurso, sobre la guerra y lo que esta ocasionaba y que nunca recuperarían a alguien tan valioso como el Hyuga. Luego de eso, rezaron todos en silencio y, finalmente, los que quisieran pondrían flores. Al final de la ceremonia, las flores eran tantas que apenas se podía leer el nombre de Neji en la lápida.

Poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando, quedando pequeños grupos a lo largo del cementerio, unas aprovechaban la ocasión para visitar a sus fallecidos seres queridos, y los demás aún estaban viendo en silencio la lápida de Neji. Por una parte, se encontraban Kurenai y se bebé de casi un año, Hinata, Kiba y Shino, junto a ellos el equipo del fallecido Asuma: Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Más alejados se encontraban Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Naruto, este último con lágrimas en las mejillas, con la mirada hacia el suelo. Y por último y al frente de la lápida se encontraba Guy, en una silla de ruedas, llorando con las manos cerradas fuertemente, junto a el Lee, quien abrazaba a su compañera Tenten mientras lloraban ambos.

Luego de un rato, ya no quedaba nadie, Lee se ofreció a llevar a Guy-sensei a su casa, por su lado Tenten decidió que quería descansar, pues mañana tenía una misión.

Miró por unos minutos más la lápida de Neji y dio la vuelta para irse, al darse la vuelta se encontró con Naruto, quien aun seguía allí, parado, viendo hacia el piso.

- Naruto - Dijo Tenten, casi en un susurro.

Este, al oír su nombre, levanto la vista, encontrándose con aquellos chocolates antes expresivos ojos de Tenten, camino un poco y se puso a su lado.

- No sé... - Empezó a hablar Naruto. - No sé qué hacer para que me perdones... -

Tenten puso una mano en su vientre, volviendo a mirar la lápida, este gesto no significó nada para Naruto, pues Tenten aún tenía el vientre plano. - Naruto, Naruto. -Trato de aparentar una sonrisa, mientras le palmeaba la espalda. - No tengo nada que perdonarte ¿Sabes? Neji ya no está aquí, y no es culpa ni tuya ni mía, todo pasó por que tenía que pasar, aunque nos duela.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire - Aunque nos duela... Más bien, perdóname tú a mí, por no ser tan útil en la guerra.-Rió un poco. Luego le dio un pequeño abrazo a Naruto. - Creo que deberías hablar con Hinata, ella necesita poder hablar con alguien que no tenga ojos perla...

Naruto la miró - Pensé en pasar un rato con ella pero pensé que ella tal vez necesitaba hablar con chicas, no sé si me entiendes - Dijo Naruto mientras de rascaba un poco la cabeza. - Tal vez deberías ir tú.

Tenten volvió a reír por lo bajo. - Es que yo, al igual que Hinata, necesito hablar con alguien que no tenga ojos perla... - Miró hacia al cielo y agregó - Parece que va a llover mejor nos vamos si no queremos resfriarnos.

Ambos caminaron hasta el final del cementerio, se despidieron y cada quien tomo por su lado.

Faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a su casa, cuando lentamente gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, Tenten apresuró el paso pero entonces alguien la tomo del hombro.

- Tenten - dijo una voz que la castaña reconoció inmediatamente, era Sakura

Aun dándole la espalda respondió - Sakura... ¿Qué quieres? - dijo con un tono seco.

- Tu... Yo... ¡Necesitamos hablar! - Dijo Sakura, casi en suplica.

- No. - Fue la corta respuesta de Tenten. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su casa, pero entonces Sakura corrió y se puso en frente de ella, a estas alturas ambas estaban empapadas de lluvia.

- ¡Por favor! - Pidió Sakura, desesperada. -De verdad, te tengo que aclarar muchas cosas, no todo es lo que escuchaste aquel día, Tenten yo...- Pero el grito de Tenten la detuvo.

- ¿¡Realmente eres tan estúpida Haruno!? ¿¡Crees que quiero hablar de eso, cuando acaba de terminar el funeral de Neji!? - dicho eso, se fue, tropezando bruscamente (Y apropósito) el hombro de Sakura.

Cuando la castaño subió a su apartamento (El cual compartía con su padre) estaba empapada en lluvia, así que tomo una ducha, y cuando salió de esta, olía a té, así que se puso cómoda y fue a la pequeña cocina, allí encontró a su padre preparando dos tazas de humeante té.

El padre de Tenten, Soka, era un Jounin alto, de pelo corto y ojos color chocolate. Debido a su alto rango, pasaba poco tiempo en casa, sin embargo fue el quien crió a Tenten, ya que su esposa, murió al dar a luz a la castaña.

Este le ofreció la taza de té a Tenten, esta lo miró con desaprobación - ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Soka se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que tenían en la cocina, y ofreció a Tenten otra, cuando la morena se sentó el tomo un sorbo de té y luego respondió.

- Fui a despedirme del Hyuga. Pensaba ir contigo pero estaba muy ocupado - Dijo dando otro sorbo a su té.

- No te preocupes, Lee y Guy-sensei estaban allá conmigo. - Puso su taza de té en la mesa y continuó - Papá, mañana tengo una misión, y no sé cuántos días dure. – Dijo algo tímida, como esperando una reprimenda, sin embargo su padre contesto tranquilamente.

- Si Tsunade te envía a una misión en tu estado. -Tosió un poco, incomodo por el tema. - Es por que no es nada del otro mundo. - Dió otro sorbo, acabando su té. -Bueno, iré a dormir. Seré Jounin, pero reconstruir la aldea no es nada fácil - Dio un largo bostezo, se acercó a su hija y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza - Tu también deberías dormir, tienes que despertar temprano para no estar cansada en la misión, no es saludable para ti ni para tu... Tu... - Dió la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tenten suspiro pesadamente, su padre y ella eran muy unidos, pero luego de la guerra y de que este se enterara de su embarazo, las cosas cambiaron mucho.

Cuando Soka supo que Tenten estaba embaraza, por un momento, quiso revivir a Neji Hyuga y volver a matarlo el mismo, pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba con el miedo que sentía. A él le daba miedo saber que su niñita estuviese embarazada. Miedo porque su esposa murió al dar a luz, y el temía de que a su pequeña le pasara lo mismo. Le daba miedo abrazarla o besarla... Veía a Tenten muy frágil, como si cualquier movimiento la pudiese romper.

La morena se dirigió a su habitación y termino de arreglar su equipaje, luego apago la luz y fue a dormir.

Sakura veía su cena sin muchas ganas; jugaba con los vegetales, y revolvía la carne sin rumbo alguno y es que después de la corta charla con Tenten hace un par de horas atrás había quedado muy desanimada.

-Sakura, cariño - Comenzó a hablar la mamá de la pelirosa, al ver el comportamiento de esta. - Tienes 20 minutos tratando de comer esa zanahoria ¿Ocurre algo cielo?

- Nada mamá, solo no tengo mucha hambre... - Respondió la pelirosa sin ánimos.

- No mientas, cielo. Si cuando llegaste te sonaba el estómago, jijiji - Rió la mamá, intentando darle ánimos. - Vamos, ¿O es que no te gusta la comida? Bueno, puedes recalentar un poco de pasta de ayer que hay en el refrigerador, o tal vez arroz... -

- Es solo que... Hoy fue el funeral de Neji y estoy un poco desanimada ¿Vale? - Dijo está tratando de hacer callar a su mamá.

- ¿Tanto te afecta? - Esta vez el que hablaba era el padre de Sakura, quien había estado callado hasta ese momento. - Que yo sepa era de una promoción anterior a la tuya un año mayor que tus amigos.

- Si, papá, pero eso no quita el hecho de que respete su duelo. - Dijo Sakura, algo irritada.

- ¡Bah! No sé por qué tanto drama por ese chiquillo, mucha gente murió en la guerra y no se armaron tantos dramas como por él. Seguro por ser un Hyuga, además escuche que era un engreíd... - No pudo completar la frase, porque Sakura golpeo fuertemente la mesa haciendo que todos los platos y cubiertos sonaran fuertemente.

- ¡El valía mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros acá! - gritó enojada, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos... - Y, a diferencia mía, el fue capaz de dar la vida por alguien más... - Salió corriendo a su habitación dejando a sus padres en el comedor.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Realmente necesito saber donde FF escondió aquella hermosa linea con la cual separaba las notas de autor y el disclaimer, del fanfic :'c

Pido disculpas por no subir el capítulo el 4 de Enero, y tampoco el 6. Lo cierto es que mi Modem se dañó el 25 de Diciembre y he estado utilizando el internet de unos familiares, pero no he ido más por que siento que molesto mucho.

Aclarado esto, hoy subiré este y otro capítulo más. Espero los disfruten.


	4. III En la guerra

Disclaimer: Naruto y su universo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: Todo este capitulo es un gran flashback, que aclarará muchas dudas ¡Disfrutenlo!

Capítulo III:

En la guerra.

_Cuando Neji murió, Tenten no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni antes ni después de su muerte. De hecho muchas personas pensarían que ni le importó su muerte. La verdad es que a ella le tomo un par de minutos asimilar lo que acababa de pasar._

_Cuando los ojos de su amado se cerraron, los oídos de Tenten por alguna razón dejaron de escuchar todo. De pronto su vista se enfocó en Neji, y luego vio a Lee ¿Por qué Lee llora tanto? se preguntó a ella misma. Entonces lo entendió, y en ese momento toda su vida se reflejó en su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, si llorar, si no llorar... Simplemente se quedó allí parada, recta sin moverse. Volvió a mirar a Lee y su nombre se le escapó de los labios... Y luego nada, siguió luchando ella no tenía tiempo para llorar, ella tenía que seguir defendiendo al mundo, entonces vio a Naruto y Hinata, que lloraban y se preguntó cómo podían hacerlo cuando tenían que pelear._

_Ella se preparó para seguir luchando, y luego de un momento sintió una que tomaba la suya, era Naruto. Este la miro seriamente y le dijo - Perdóname, Tenten... - Entonces un poder gigante entró por su cuerpo, y por alguna razón el chakra de Naruto la rodeaba. Él le soltó la mano y fue a darle la mano a alguien más, se dio cuenta que muchas personas estaban rodeadas del chakra del rubio. En ese momento fue que noto que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, tocó su cara y se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas ¿Estaba ella llorando? ¿Desde cuándo? Su cuerpo reaccionó en algún momento y ella no se enteró. Como pudo limpió sus lágrimas y se puso en posición de batalla._

_Muchas cosas pasaron durante los siguientes dos días de batalla, entre aciertos y desaciertos ya nadie tenía el chakra de Naruto._

_Estaba muy cansada y se sentía muy mal, algo dolía mucho en sus entrañas. Tenía náuseas y su cabeza daba vueltas._

_Se preocupó mucho, ella sabía en qué estado estaba... Ella sabía de su embarazo, y aun así decidió luchar. Solo ella y Tsunade sabían de su condición._

_Entonces un enemigo la atacó con una espada, ella fue a defenderse pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen la detuvo. En ese instante el enemigo le atravesó la espada muy cerca del vientre. Todos los aliados que estaban alrededor fueron a su rescate._

_Entre varios derrotaron al enemigo y otros la levantaron un poco del suelo._

_-¡Esta sangrando mucho, llamen a un médico! - Grito un shinobi, mientras con una mano mantenía su cabeza en alto._

_El dolor aumentaba cada vez más, su vista se nublaba de cuanto en cuanto. Y tenía mucho miedo ¿Iba su hijo a morir, o acaso ella moriría?_

_Se escuchó más alboroto de lo usual, eran unos aliados que traían una especie de camilla, donde con sumo cuidado la montaron._

_- ¡Con cuidado! - Gritaba una voz conocida, era Sakura - ¡No saquen la espada, y mantengan presión en el área! - _

_Sentía que la llevaban muy rápidamente, casi corriendo. Llegaron a una pequeña área, casi escondida del campo de batalla._

_Con firmeza la pusieron en otra camilla, donde se acercó rápidamente Sakura mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta_

_Tenten gritaba un poco, y jadeaba mucho, el dolor era casi insoportable._

_- Sé que te duele mucho, pero no te muevas por favor, necesito saber si la espada tocó algún órgano.- Dijo la peligrosa._

_Entonces de sus manos salió un chakra verde mientras lo acercaba a la herida._

_Sakura suspiro de alivio por un momento - No toco nada importante - dijo, pero Tenten para ese momento, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo dolor._

_La pelirosa con sumo cuidado retiró la espada del cuerpo de la castaña, y procedió a curar su herida con sus manos verdes, solo allí se dio cuenta de algo inusual en Tenten._

_- E-embarazada... - logró decir Sakura con asombro, entonces su semblante se oscureció._

_- El bebé - empezó a hablar Sakura, su voz temblaba. – _

_– ¿Algo le sucede? – Pregunto Tenten asustada y sin fuerzas._

_–Él está bien… – Sakura se tocó el pecho. – Gracias a Dios está bien… Pero no quita el hecho de que lo que haces es una locura… – Decía Sakura mientras le sanaba la herida con su chakra – Tu… Aun sabiendo que estás embarazada peleas en la guerra… ¿Por qué? – Pero Tenten no le respondió, el cansancio le gano y se quedó dormida. Sakura termino de curarla y se retiró rápidamente al campo de batalla._

_Cuando Tenten despertó, en la sala ya no estaba Sakura. Con esfuerzo se levantó y al poner los pies en el piso notó que no tenía zapatos, ni su chaleco Shinobi, estaba con sus pantalones y una camisa manga larga cuello tortuga negra._

_Al estar en el suelo, un dolor punzante en un costado le molestó, recordó la herida de espada, tocó su vientre y sintió alivió, Su bebe estaba vivo. "Gracias a los dioses" pensó. Ahora dudaba si debia seguir peleando, ya no podía seguir poniendo en riesgo la vida de su hijo. No lo soportaría. Ya la muerte de Neji la había herido demasiado._

_Como pudo, camino hacia un médico que estaba cerca quien le dijo que tenía casi un día dormida. En ese momento se escuchó un gran estruendo, tan grande que la tierra bajo sus pies tembló. Corrió rápidamente al lado de la camilla donde estaba hace unos segundos y con rapidez se puso sus sandalias ninja._

_Corrió hacia la salida y salió del lugar alejado donde estaban ubicadas las carpas médicas, junto con otros muchos Shinobis._

_Entonces, vio hacia el cielo, y le dio un gran sueño. Volteó a ver a un ninja a su lado, quien estaba a punto de caer dormido._

_Cuando despertó, la guerra había acabado._

_Todo lo siguiente a la guerra fueron llantos de amargura y de alegría, mientras se organizaban, contaban las bajas, etc., había mucho movimiento. Las tropas de retiraban en grupos, todo muy lento, pero muy organizado._

_Para cuando Sakura pudo dormir en su propia cama, habían pasado cuatro días desde el final de la guerra._

_Un par de días habían pasado, y a pesar de saber que Sasuke estaba en la aldea, no había podido hablar con él, ni nada. Solo lo había visto un par de veces, junto a Kakashi, ambos (mejor dicho, Kakashi) estaban muy ocupados tratando de que No nos corten la cabeza (según las propias palabras del sensei)._

_Pero esa no era la preocupación de Sakura, ella aún tenía la cabeza en la guerra, o al menos en un acontecimiento que ocurrió en la guerra… Ella tenía que hablar con alguien, de confianza. Sus pies la guiaron al despacho de Tsunade, quien a pesar de estar bastante ocupada, al ver la cara de preocupación de Sakura, la hizo pasar._

_–Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar con usted de algo muy serio._

_–Estoy muy ocupada, Sakura. – Dijo, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara, no podía dejar de leer y firmar un montón de papeleo. Sakura juraría que era la primera vez que Tsunade trabajaba tanto._

_Pero Sakura insistió – Es algo muy serio, Tsunade-sama – El tono que uso Sakura hizo que Tsunade dejara de trabajar y la viera._

_–No me hables de una quinta guerra ninja, por el amor a los dioses – Dijo, frotándose las sienes._

_–Nada de eso… Pero de verdad me gustaría hablar con usted sobre algo… _

_–Bien. – Dijo, parándose y dejando de lado su papeleo. – ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? Vayamos a beber algo._

_A Tsunade no le costó mucho encontrar un lugar donde beber, pues al haber pocos funcionando, los pocos que habían tenía muchos clientes._

_Entro y fue directamente a donde estaba el bartender, le susurro algo al oído y este la guio a una mesa que se mantenía desocupada (Extrañamente, porque había mucho movimiento esa noche)_

_Unos minutos después el hombre se acercó con una jarra y dos vasos, los dejó y se fue. Tsunade sirvió para las dos._

_Sakura, tomo aquel vaso en sus manos y comenzó a llorar de la nada, y le contándole a Tsunade lo que le pasaba._

_Tenten, en un repentino ataque de antojos, decidió que quería tomarse una copa de Sake. Sabía que no era bueno para su embarazo "Pero que carajos ¡Uno solito no me hará daño!" se dijo a sí misma._

_Fácilmente encontró un lugar y vio una mesa con un puesto vacío, al acercarse un poco se dio cuenta de que la mesa que estaba después, estaba Tsunade (Que no había notado la presencia de Tenten) y frente a Tsunade, pero de espaldas a Tenten, se encontraba Sakura. Vio el semblante de la Hokage el cual era serio y decidió no interrumpir._

_Pidió un Sake el cual casi de inmediato le dieron. Al tomar un sorbo se sintió un poco mejor del antojo. Un joven y apuesto ninja se sentó en la silla de al frente y trato de entablar una conversación con ella, en vano, porque esta, parecía no ver nada más que su deliciosa botella de Sake. Derrotado, decidió beber en silencio._

_Gracias al silencio que otorgo el chico fue que Tenten pudo escuchar el nombre "Neji" en la conversación de la Hokage y la pelirosa._

_Siguió tomando, pero haciendo silencio y tratando de escuchar la conversación._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura lloraba._

_–… ¡Yo pude salvarlo Tsunade-sama! – Decía Sakura._

_– ¡Tonterías Sakura! – Respondía Tsunade, quien sonaba notablemente alterada por la declaración de la pelirosa. – ¡Las heridas de Neji eran incurables! ¡El solo se podía salvar si alguien lo atendía de inmediato, y no había ningún ninja médico cerca!_

_– ¡Si lo había! – Respondió Sakura, en llanto – ¡Yo estaba muy cerca de el Tsunade! ¡Y no lo salve!_

_Tenten no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, quería irse, pero decidió escuchar un poco más._

_– ¿Qué...? – Tsunade estaba muy sorprendida – ¿Por qué?_

_Sakura guardo silencio unos segundos, y luego respondió – Porque una de esas púas también atravesó a Sasuke… No era nada tan grave como Neji… Pero yo… – el llanto otra vez la dominaba – Yo no podía verlo herido, no podía Tsunade, ¡Maldita sea, yo no pude ver a Sasuke herido ante mis ojos! ¡Preferí curar a Sasuke aun sabiendo que él podía sobrevivir y Neji no!_

_El corazón de Tenten se detuvo en ese momento… Quería matar a Sakura Haruno en ese momento, quería matarse a ella misma, quería matar a Alguien… ¡Esa maldita prefirió ayudar al maldito asesino Uchiha que no estaba grave, que a Neji!_

_Con fuerza, se levantó de la mesa, haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentada, cayera._

_Tsunade dirigió la mirada a la persona que dejo caer la silla y que caminaba rápidamente a la salida. Cuando vio aquellos moñitos distintivos de Tenten no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. Sakura, al ver la expresión de la Hokage, volteó a ver por qué Tsunade reaccionaba así, entonces vio a Tenten que estaba a punto de salir del local._

_Cuando Tenten estuvo ya afuera, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando de la rabia. Una mano la sujeto por el hombro, volteo para encontrarse con un mesero quien le pedía el dinero del Sake. Tenten, cegada, busco su cartera y sacó el billete de más valor que encontró._

_–Quédese con el cambio. – Dijo con sequedad mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse. El mesero estaba muy contento, Tenten le acababa de dar un billete de cien yenes, y su bebida solo había costado diez._

_No camino mucho cuando las voces de Tsunade y Sakura le pedían que se detuviera, ella las ignoraba y seguía caminando lo más rápido que podía._

_Tsunade la logro detener cuando estaban en un callejón oscuro._

_–Tenten, por favor cálmate, no es sano para ti alterarte tanto, y más en tu estado además ¿Por qué estabas tomando? – Preguntaba Tsunade, tratando de tranquilizarla._

_– ¿¡Cómo no quieren que me altere!? ¡Me acabo de enterar que por culpa de esta puta, Neji no está aquí, a mi lado! – Decía entre gritos y llanto la morena._

_– ¡Más respeto para mi persona! – Respondió Sakura, visiblemente enojada por el insulto – ¡Yo amo a Sasuke y el siempre estará delante de todos! ¡Sé que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo! – Sakura fue callada por la cachetada que le propinó Tenten, la cual retumbo e hizo eco por todo el callejón._

_–Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás, mientras esté en mis manos, dejaré morir a alguien… – Dijo Tenten, con desprecio. – Y jamás, jamás me compares contigo. – Tenten no pude decir más nada, porque las náuseas la atacaron. Salió corriendo con una mano en la boca y la otra en el vientre. Tsunade y Sakura no dijeron nada, mientras la veían alejarse por el callejón._

_–Ciertamente, esperaba más de ti, Sakura – Dijo Tsunade, rompiendo el silencio._

_Sakura no respondió._

_–Ve a dormir, Sakura. Estos serán días muy duros… Para todos… – Concluyó la Hokage, alejándose de Sakura y dejándola sola en el callejón.._

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Bien, aqui ya se deja claro la razón del resentimiento de Tenten hacia Sakura. Y todo está en _cursiva _para dejar en claro que es un flashback. Espero que les haya gustado.

Lamento no poder responder sus reviews, pero créanme que los leí, y los agradezco, cuando tenga mi propio internet, prometo responderlos (Aunque en este caso, muchas de sus preguntas se respondieron con este capítulo xD)

Ahora, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo V (5), después de allí, me entro un bloqueo horrible, con decirles que solo tengo trozos de escritos, pero nada concreto, así que después de subir ese capítulo, puede que me tarde unos días más para subir los otros.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, se agradecen ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
